


The Longest Night

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [19]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina's daughter gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Viral' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Cami was shaken awake by her wife, who kept repeating her name urgently.

“What’s going on?” said Cami, sitting up in bed. A glance at her alarm clock told her it was after two in the morning.

“I think Kiera is sick” Davina said, sounding frightened.

“What? Why?” Now Cami was frightened. Neither of their children had ever been sick before.

“She’s been crying for almost an hour and I’m pretty sure she has a fever” said Davina, almost in tears.

“Where is she?” said Cami, throwing back the blankets and climbing out of bed.

“I put her back in her crib” said Davina. “But I think we should take her to the emergency room.”

The two women practically ran down the hall to the nursery where, sure enough, the eight-month-old girl was wailing her head off. She also seemed to be pulling at her ear, Cami noticed.

Cami placed the back of her hand on her daughter’s forehead. The baby was burning up.

“We should definitely take her to the ER” said Cami.

“I’ll call Marcel or Josh to babysit” said Davina.

While Davina arranged for Josh to come to the house to watch Sean (Marcel hadn’t answered his cellphone), Cami got dressed. Josh must have run to their house at vampire speed, because he was there by the time Cami was finished tying her shoes.

“You have our numbers and know what to do if there’s an emergency” said Cami to Josh, grabbing the diaper bag the women would take with them to the hospital.

“Of course. You just worry about Kiera; I’ll take care of Sean” said Josh, as Davina came in the room, now dressed and holding Kiera.

“Thanks again Josh; you’re a lifesaver” said Davina.

At the hospital ER the threesome had to sit and wait while all the gunshot victims and heart attack patients got seen to first. Finally, after waiting in triage for over two hours (during which Kiera never stopped sobbing, they were led into a room and told a doctor would be back shortly.

After waiting another half an hour, the doctor finally arrived. “What seems to be the problem today” he asked in a tired voice.

“She woke up crying tonight with a fever” said Davina.

“We think she has an earache” added Cami, recalling the way Kiera had been tugging at her ear.

“Well, let’s take a look” said the doctor. Grabbing a light off the wall, he peered into the child’s tiny ear.

After about a minute of examination, he said “It doesn’t appear as if the eardrum’s ruptured and I don’t see any signs of a bacterial infection, so prescribing antibiotics probably won’t help. My guess is it’s a simple viral infection.”

“So what can we do?” asked Cami, hoping the doctor wasn’t just guessing.

“I’m going to prescribe her something for the pain” said the doctor. “Otherwise, the infection should go away on its own.”

The threesome were given their prescription and quickly ushered out of the ER to make room for the next patient.

When they were back in the car, there was a moment where the only sound was Kiera’s crying. Then, Davina began to cry too.

Cami reached over and rubbed her wife’s shoulders. “Hey” she said “She’s going to be okay.”

“I know” said Davina, sobbing. “I just wish there was something I could do. She’s my baby and she’s hurting.”

“I know” Cami said. “I know.”


End file.
